1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hula hoop, and more particularly, to a hula hoop comprising a plurality of coupling units assembled to one another in sequence wherein: each coupling unit is centrally formed with an expanded acupressure portion and has one end formed into a bolt-shaped coupling portion and the other end formed into a nut-shaped coupling portion to enable the sequential assembling of the plurality of coupling units; each coupling unit is densely wound, throughout an outer peripheral surface of the overall body thereof except for both the coupling portions, by a braid that is obtained by interweaving a plurality of strands; and metal or plastic connecting members are fitted around the respective coupling portions between the neighboring coupling units in the course of assembling of the coupling units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the current rush to pursue “well-being life”, men, women, and children are aware of obesity and concentrate their efforts on having a slender and healthy body. The preferable method of obtaining the slender and healthy body, of course, is exercise. Therefore, many people make a large investment to go to the health club or learn yoga, dance and the like, and it is common to have at least several pieces of simple exercise equipment at home in order to do regular exercise in daily life regardless of time and place. Of various kinds of representative household exercise equipment, such as a jump rope, hula hoop, stepper and treadmill, etc., in particular, a hula hoop is one of the most popular because it offers high exercise efficiency as well as the pleasure of playing.
Recently, as it has been known that exercise using a hula hoop is efficient not only for controlling weight but also to stimulate “growth plates” of growing children, a variety of products having additional functionalities suitable to double the playing and exercise effects of the hula hoop have come into the market.